


Of Mallows and Noodles

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [26]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memes, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Troll Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Ah, the outdoors.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & T'Challa
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Of Mallows and Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little troll fic based around a nice little meme.

They’re having a team bonding experience. Every single Avenger and Avenger adjacent currently on world are together, trying to have fun in a way that allows everyone to get to know each other without the distractions of many different things. The activity that was decided on garnered mixed reactions from various different members. Still, that doesn’t really mean anything when you’re not only outvoted, but also pressured by your significant other to go. Now, Tony Stark is in the forest, away from a majority of his tech, and far away from his lab. He stands there, in a clearing, with a large backpack on his shoulder, wondering if it’s too late to just get back on the quinjet and go home.

That’s right, the Avengers are camping.

***

“Okay,” the billionaire sighs. “This actually isn’t so bad.”

The tent wasn’t that hard to set up. It was fun setting up the grill and starting a fire. They took a dip in a lake, and Peter climbed up a tree to tie a rope swing. Steve, Clint, Tony, and Bucky chopped enough wood for the week, while everyone else got the food together. Now, they’re all drying off around the fire as they hold marshmallows and hotdogs over the flame.

“Take it off the fire,” Shuri tells Peter. “It’s burning.”

“They taste better like this,” he states, blowing out the flame on the now almost completely black marshmallow before pulling it off the stick. As he pops the marshmallow into his mouth, he looks over at Shuri’s stick. “I wouldn’t be worrying about my marshmallow, though. Yours is a fireball.”

The Head Scientist of Wakanda turns quickly to her own marshmallow, pulling it quickly out of the flame, and frantically huffing to put out the fire. She lets out a groan, before turning to Peter and glaring.

“You distracted me.”

He just gives smug smirk. “Do you want me to eat it for you while you make another?”

***

It’s the third day of the trip; and Tony, Peter, Shuri, and T’Challa are walking around the area surrounding the camp sight. Well, T’Challa and Tony are walking. Peter and Shuri are bouncing around, happy to be outside and having fun.

Peter is climbing trees and helping Shuri up when they want to get a view from up high. They both brought different plant and animal identification books and they’re trying to see if they can tell what all of the different plants are.

Finally, they come running back, but Tony kind of panics when he sees what the teens bring with them.

“Peter,” he tries to stay as calm as possible. “Put that down right now.”

“Why?”

“It’s a snake!”

“But it’s so cute,” Peter holds up the tiny thing. “And it’s not one of the poisonous ones. It’s just a little boop noodle.”

“A what?”

“A boop noodle.”

“You know,” Shuri grins. “A danger noodle.”

“A tube dude,” Peter keeps going.

“Hazard spaghetti.”

“Caution ramen.”

“Nope rope.”

Tony hold up his hand, sighing. “What are you guys talking about?”

“The snek,” Peter holds the reptile up again.

“The snake,” T’Challa sighs.

“That’s what he said,” Shuri pouts. “Snek.”

“Snake.”

“Right, snek.”

“Snake.”

“Snek.”

There’s a rustling in the bushes next to him, and everyone turns to the noise. Tony, already a bit high strung, tenses, but that tension completely leaves him when he sees Clint coming through the bushes.

“Hey guys,” Hawkeye waves. “Pepper and Steve wanted me to find you and tell you that the food is almost ready.”

“Clint,” Tony sighs. “Thank god you’re here. We need some clarification of an animal variety. What,” he points at Peter. “Is that?”

“Do you mean the spider or the thing in his hand?”

Stark gives that guy a look. “His hand.”

“It’s a snek.”

Both T’Challa and Tony are kind of in shock after that. Still, the two men just give noises of exasperation.

“You know what,” Tony starts walking towards the campsite. “Barton’s not entirely right in the head. You said food was ready, right?”

“Yep,” he smiles. “I’ve still got a couple more people to get. Wanna join me in finding them?”

All of them seem to think the same thing. They might as well. They follow the archer to his next destination.

***

Bucky enjoys fishing. It’s relaxing, and therapeutic. Just sitting there, relaxing. He doesn’t even care that he’s only had two bites, and neither one was big enough to warrant keeping.

“Hey, Buck! Anything biting?”

He turns his head to see Clint walking over with a group in tow.

“Nothing big enough,” he smiles. “What’s up?”

“Food’s ready, and it’s my job to collect the people not at the campsite. Where’s Rhodey?”

“Other side of the hill,” Barnes nods in that direction. “Wanted a different fishing spot from me.”

“Cool.”

“Hey, Barnes,” Tony frowns. “Got a question for you.” He points over to the spiderling. “What’s that?”

“That would be a teenager of the Peter variety.”

“Sarcastic little shits, all of you,” Stark grumbles. “Not the teen; the thing in his hands.”

Bucky looks back over at Peter, as if he didn’t already process what the kid was holding, and at the girl beside him.

“What a cute snek.”

T’Challa just pinches the bridge of his nose, but Tony is pursing his lips, probably trying not to groan in frustration.

“Nope. Nope, nope, nope,” Iron-man starts walking. “Let’s go find Rhodey.”

The Iron Patriot is literally on the other side of the hill, in a nice chair underneath a tree. He likes fishing. Don’t have to do much walking, and he’s gotten four pretty good-sized catches that are hooked in the shallows to keep them fresh until he has to leave.

“Rhodey!” Tony opens his arms wide at his best friend. “Thank goodness you’re here! I need someone with some sense.”

“Hey, Tones. What’s up? Food ready? Because I got a few good catches that I we can grill up to go along with it.”

“So, that’s where all of the fish are going,” Bucky smiles.

“Never mind that,” Tony interrupts them. “I need your help. Apparently, there’s been a major problem with the education of many of the people in our company. Now, what is the thing in Peter’s hand?”

The intern holds up the small and slithery creature. Rhodey smiles.

“It’s a snek.”

It takes a moment to process his friend’s answer. Then, the genius, billionaire, philanthropist turns on his heel and starts walking up the hill.

“Wait!” James Rhodes calls after Tony. “Are you going to help bring the fish up?”

“Do it yourself!”

T’Challa just gives the entire group a look. “I know you’re up to something, but I’d rather not risk breaking the buddy system that Ms. Potts insisted on for Stark.”

He then jogs after his buddy.

When the two of them finally get out of sight, Shuri opens up her mouth, but Peter holds up his free hand. It takes a few more moments, but finally…

“Okay,” Peter drops his hand. “I can’t hear them anymore.”

“That was awesome,” Shuri starts laughing. “I mean, Peter and I were just planning on annoying them a bit, but how did you know to join in?”

“I have kids,” Clint shrugs. “I default in meme when I’m around you guys.”

They turn to look at Bucky. He just looks at Shuri.

“You had that look in your eyes that said you were pranking someone, so I guessed based upon the situation and the stuff you’ve shown me on the internet.”

With that, they all turn to look at the final member of their little group. Rhodey just gives them a smug little smile.

“I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I’d overheard you talking on the other side of the hill. There’s no way I’d pass up such a perfect chance to get under Tony’s skin. Now, you wanna help me bring these fish back or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> The best part about liking burnt marshmallows is that people who mess up their marshmallows are pretty much making them for you. It's fun.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
